


One Night Problems

by LI0NH34RT



Series: Thiam Prompts [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: GASP, Kissing, M/M, Mention of sex, Misunderstandings, Thiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: Liam and Theo have a one night stand but Theo is gone before Liam wakes up. Liam had given him his number the night before though and hopes he’ll hear from him again but it never happens. The following week they see each other everywhere and both feel embarrassed, thinking the other regrets what happened between them - Liam because he thinks Theo isn’t interested in anything more since he just up and left and Theo because he text the number Liam gave him and never heard back.





	One Night Problems

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrashWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashWrites/gifts).



> Another prompt from the wonderful Colby. :)
> 
> For Sab - People like you for who you are. ♥

Breathing heavily, Liam and his partner for the night, Theo, fell into the sheets next to each other.

“Wow...”

Theo’s laugh breezed over them. “Yeah, that really was ‘wow'.”

Then he turned over to press a kiss on Liam’s still swollen lips. “You wanna see if we can top it?”

 

When Liam opened his eyes, the dark of the night had vanished and the sun was shining again. Still half asleep, he patted down the bedside next to him, searching for the heat source he had cuddled up to last night. But the mattress next to him was empty and cold.

Now fully awake Liam sat up, blinking around the room, but Theo was nowhere in the room (Well, if he didn’t hide under the bed anyway...).

“Theo?” Liam called out, swinging his legs over the bedside. No answer.

The blonde boy stood finally up, an uneasy feeling in his stomach. Maybe he was just in the bathroom? Or the kitchen, making breakfast? _If he does, I am keeping him._

 

But after a quick search through his small studio apartment he had to accept the fact that Theo was gone.

_Fuck. Was I that bad?_

The growing pounding in his head saved Liam from more depressing thoughts and he went on the search for painkillers before the hangover intensified.

 

“I just don’t understand!” the words came out muffled because Liam’s head was currently resting, face down, on the small cafe table.

His best friend Mason and his mentor-slash-big-brother Scott on the other side of the plate exchanged helpless looks. This was the third time Liam had gone over the last night and tried to find out where it went so horribly wrong that Theo disappeared just like that.

“I mean – he said it was ‘wow’! That has to mean something, right? Well, technically I said it first, so maybe he was just being polite? But he asked for a second round!”

By now Liam was rambling and Mason, being the designated best friend since they were toddlers, knew he had to do something before the boy in front of him started to analyse every sentence and facial expression of his conversations with ‘the most beautiful guy I’ve ever seen'.

 

“Alright Li, calm down. I want you to tell us what happened. Slowly and without too graphic descriptions, okay? Come on, breathe with me.”

Liam actually moved his head from the table and mimicked Mason’s actions.

_I should be a motivational speaker._

 

“Okay, it all started with stupid guy in my history class yesterday. He corrected me every time I gave an answer to the professor – even if I was right! I just got so frustrated-“

“Yeah, no, Liam. I didn’t mean tell us your whole day. Please get to the point.” Scott was clearly not in the mood to hear about Liam’s day. Dark shadows showed under his usually soft brown eyes, indicating that the exam phase for veterinary majors had already started.

Liam decided it was better to not irritate him, if he wanted any help with his problem at all.

“So, when I came into the bar, I saw this gorgeous guy sitting at the bar. Dark hair, broad shoulders – man, those arms...”

“Anyway!” he continued hastily after a side glance to Scott “we talked, he seemed more than nice and we actually have a lot in common, and it gets late. I gave him my number, thinking we could meet up for coffee one day and then bam! he kissed me. We went to my apartment and well, it really _was_ wow. Then, this morning, I woke up and he is gone.”

Liam’s forehead was reunited with the table. “What did I do wrong?”

 

 

“I just don’t understand!” Theo was on his fourth round, pacing through the room. If he continued like that, his carpet would be ruined, Corey thought while observing his best friend overanalysing his one night stand. _Again_.

“Why would he give me a fake number?”

Corey sighed “I don’t know, man. Maybe now that he is sober he realized it wasn’t that good?”

Theo’s eyes went deadly “But it _was good._ More than good actually! God, I wish I didn’t had to go to this stupid class this morning!”

Another sigh. “Theo, if we really do this _again_ I need some coffee...”

Meanwhile Liam, despite vehement argues from Scott and Mason, had come to the conclusion that he was obviously a sleep talker who said something mean to Theo.

“Maybe you are snoring?” Mason suggested. “No wait, I _know_ that you snore but it isn’t bad enough to drive someone away in the middle of the night.”

Scott let out an exhausted groan, stretching like a dog who just woke up.

“Liam”, he said, “go and get me another coffee.”

The addressed boy knew better than to argue with his stressed and sleep deprived friend, so he got up without arguing.

 

“One espresso, double caffeine, one iced match tea and one hot chocolate please”, Liam said, leaning on the counter.

While he waited for his order, his eyes glanced over the small cafe, not many customers were there as it was midday, so it was fairly quiet.

Just as the barista called his order, the door opened and two young men entered the room - wait was that...? _Oh shit!_

In one unusually graceful move Liam swept up the beverages and was on his way back to their table as quick as he could without being suspicious.

“We have to go”, he stated, “now.”

“But you just got new coffee?” Mason questioned.

“He is here! He can’t see me like this!”

“Who?”

Liam tried to gulp down his chocolate without getting third degree burns “Santa Claus! No, Theo! Who else could I fucking mean?”

“Where?” Scott had sipped at his espresso and seemed to be much more awake (and noisy) now.

Hectically, Liam shushed him. “Don’t fucking look! He will see you!”

“Oh, the one with _the arms_?”, Mason had, like the expert he was, quickly sought out a male their age who fitted into Liam’s type. “I like his friend...”

 

Theo followed Corey into the cafe without bothering to lift his eyes from the ground. He was still trying to figure out where everything went wrong. When his friend stopped at the counter, the dark haired boy looked up to see the possible drinks and after ordering a plain black coffee, he looked around the room – it was a nice cafe, dark wooden ceiling, big windows and fresh flowers on each table. Then a familiar gold-blonde head caught his eye at one of the tables.

“Sorry, but could you make these to go?” He hastily asked the barista, earning a confused look from Corey.

“What are you doing Theo? We just got here.”

“Liam is here. I don’t want him to see me, its gonna get awkward, this is too soon.”

“Oh really?” Corey seemed to ignore the second sentence, looking around the place excited.

Theo wiped around, in full intention to just grab Corey and drag the nosy little shit he called best friend out of there, but in that moment Liam turned around and their eyes met.

Striking blue clashed with forest green.

For a moment the world seemed muted and they just drowned in the others eyes, then Liam abruptly turned away, face hard, ocean eyes turned to ice.

Theo felt like somebody had punched him in the guts, that was a clear message.

 

Liam, on the other side, questioned all his life choices that could have let to this moment.

_How dare he just show up like that and look like a Greek god while I am hung over and in sweat pants?_

 

Later that day, when he was home again, the question still echoed in his head. He tried to distract himself with cleaning , but after the sheet incidence (that stuff teared far to easily!) he decided to call it a day.

Of course Theo hadn’t come to his table and explained his disappearance and that only fuelled Liam’s anger. _How dare he leave me like a common one night stand? I thought we had a connection._

 

“Theo, I want you to listen to me, and listen good, because I will not say this a fifth time.” Two days and countless ‘coincidental’ but failed encounters with Liam later, Corey's patience was running out.

“Either you forget about him or you do something. Overanalysing the whole night and stalking that guy isn’t gonna change anything. Maybe... Maybe you should accept that he’s just not that into you.”

Theo’s head flew up, eyes wide.

“No! There has to be an explanation.”

“Right...” Corey didn’t seem convinced, but he handed his room mate a piece of paper.

“I need the stuff on this list and I have a paper due tomorrow. So please, do me a favour and go buy it for me?”

Theo sighed. Getting up seemed so much effort - but on the other hand, he decided after a quick look in Corey’s unnerved face, maybe going outside wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

 

Liam’s stopped dead in his tracks. Who ever higher entity hated him, enough was enough! _Can’t I just go and buy some chips without being caught up by my bad decisions? I am in sweats again, for God’s sake!_

There, at the other end of the aisle, stood Theo, looking hot as ever in a short sleeved black shirt and plain jeans. Before Liam could make a quick and quiet retreat, the other boy looked up, directly in his face.

“Liam!”, he called out, “please, don’t run. Talk to me and then, if you still want nothing to do with me, I will leave you alone, I promise.”

“If I want nothing to do with you? _You_ left, in the middle of the night without a single word or even a freaking note!” Liam defended himself.

“I had an early morning class! You would know that if you hadn’t given me a fake phone number.”

Both stood now directly in front of each other, eyes glittering with anger, hearts beating erratically. Then, without any warning, Liam smashed his lips onto Theo’s, kissing him like it was the last thing he would ever do.

And Theo didn’t waste any time to return the kiss.

They weren’t careful or even shy, the kiss was raw; anger and desire mixed into an addicting swirl and when they finally broke apart, after what felt like hours, Theo knew he couldn’t let Liam leave again.

“If this kiss is any indication and you feel the same way I do, why did you sneak out like that?”

Liam’s big blue eyes were full of emotions and he still hadn’t let go of Theo’s waist, if anything his grip was tightening slightly.

“Apparently my drunk self is a moron and forgot to mention that he had class early the next day and my hung over, sleepy self was too, well, hung over to think of leaving a note, so...” Theo shrugged a little embarrassed, but Liam laughed and he felt like every worry of the last days vanished with the sound.

The pair just stood there for a while, oblivious to the strange looks they received from other people who passed the _snacks &chips_ aisle. No, Theo and Liam were in their own world as they walked down the course towards the exit.

 

“By the way, Liam?”

“Hm?”

“I would very much like to have your actual phone number now.”

 

 


End file.
